The Marauders vs The Marauderettes
by SunBee
Summary: The Marauders are considered the biggest pranksters ever, but they have tough competion from the Marauderettes! Lily, James and friend throughout school and after! Please r/r!


James Potter lay awake in his room; the sunlight fell in through the window to the left of his bed. It was morning, the morning he was going to Diagon Alley to collect his stuff for his First year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would be meeting up with Sirius Black at Hogwarts, his best friend since he was four. They had been inseparable, but then Sirius' family moved, they kept in touch though. Via Owl post. And James' Dad being the Minister of Magic, it was natural that he travelled the country visiting various people. James would sometimes go along, but these trips bored him greatly. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and wreak some havoc. He reached over to his bedside table and felt for his glasses, he placed them on his nose and got out of bed. On his way to his bathroom, he walked passed his mirror on his wardrobe. He stopped and looked at himself for a moment. He was quite a small boy, skinny with jet-black hair and soft, sapphire blue eyes. His glasses didn't make him look any different. In fact, James was used to them and quite liked them. He carried onto the bathroom, and when he came back out felt refreshed after his shower. He changed into some clothes, and left his room. As he was running down the hall he ran into his twin sister, Jenny. Jenny had the legendary jet-black Potter hair and shocking, ice blue eyes. She was small and quite thin as well, although it suited her figure. James liked to think he was going to fill out before long, or so his Father told him.  
  
"Morning dear brother," Jenny said smiling, her voice dripping with sarcasm. They got on well, but Jenny was very sarcastic. James smiled back, and carried on running down the hall to the staircase. He ran down the white staircase, he jumped the last three steps landing on the white stone floor. He then continued to run to the kitchen. When he arrived he was happy to see is journey hadn't been in vain and both of his parents were sat there.  
  
"James, you're up! Ready for today?" His mother asked. His Mother, Rebecca, was different from her children. She had long, golden blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes. She was a very bubbly person, and devoted the majority of her time to her children. When she wasn't at home she worked as a nurse at St Mungo's Hospital. Now James and Jenny were going to Hogwarts she was going to be working full time.  
  
"James, I'm really sorry but I won't be able to come. I will however make it up to you," His Father said. James grinned. It wasn't often he heard his Father say that, but he suspected his Father was going to take him shopping for a new broom. He had promised him one for his birthday. His Father, Michael Potter, was Minister of Magic. He had jet-black hair, and pale green eyes, bordering on blue.  
  
"Jenny!" Rebecca shouted, a shout, which echoed throughout the house. Jenny came down moments later.  
  
"Okay, you two have fun and behave. I'll see you later," Michael said. He waved his wand and disappeared to the Ministry of Magic. Rebecca smiled at her children and a small toot told them their Ministry Car had arrived to take them to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius Black sat at his kitchen table, his thoughts wandering. He could be playing Quidditich on a day like this, but no, he had to spend the day inside being babysat like a little child by his Older Sister Joanne. His Mother travelled the world with the Ministry, she was an Unspeakable. His Father worked in the Department of International Magical Co-Operation. All under the Minister of Magic, Michael Potter. Michael Potter was the father of his best friend James Potter. Sirius felt a hand ruffle his short black hair; he looked up to see his Father stood there.  
  
"No pranks today, behave for Joanne," His Father said before leaving. Sirius nodded and his Father left. His Mother was currently in Peru, he had received a letter from her this morning. His eyes strayed down to the table were his bowl of cereal and letter lay. He pushed the bowl aside and re-read the letter. After Peru I will be moving onto Romania, then home. I'm afraid I'll miss you going to Hogwarts, but I will be thinking of you. I want you to Owl me after your first day, giving me every little detail. He smiled. He knew is Mother couldn't help it. She was always out on missions like this.  
  
"Siri!" Joanne's voice rang through the house.  
  
"Yeah?" Sirius yelled back, Sirius and Joanne got on very well. They were more like friends than brother and sister. Although Joanne did tease him, and vice versa. Joanne was already at Hogwarts; she would be starting her fifth year this year. She ran into the kitchen, her brown hair pulled into a neat ponytail. Her brown eyes swept the kitchen, and then finally fell on Sirius who smiled innocently. Sirius had deep blue eyes, like the sky on a clear day.  
  
"Where is it?" She asked advancing on him looking quite frightening. Sirius stood up and moved around the table.  
  
"Where's what Jo?" Sirius asked looking innocent.  
  
"My Diary! I know you have it," Joanne warned a dangerous edge to her voice.  
  
"No, I don't. I got a letter from Mum today, did you?" Sirius asked changing the subject. Joanne seemed happy to believe him, but made a mental note to check all her old hiding places; if it wasn't there then she would hurt Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna play some Quidditich?" Joanne asked. She was a Chaser on the Gryffindor House Team.  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius shouted. Joanne smiled. They would go out into a field behind the house the Black's owned, it was covered in trees and you couldn't see much in there, they would fly low and use a football to throw back and forth.  
  
* * * Remus Lupin sat out in his garden. He was watching his four-year-old sister, Kelly. He sat on a chair as Kelly hosted a dolls tea party. She had insisted Remus attend. Remus was sat next to Mr. Cuddles the rabbit. He couldn't believe he had given into her, if people knew about this he would never live it down. But then if people knew he was a werewolf he was positive he would be rejected from society. He was still walking on air after receiving his Hogwarts letter. It had looked like he wouldn't be accepted, what with his condition. But Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster still had accepted him. With certain measures taken he would be able to learn Magic. He couldn't wait; he had already been to Diagon Alley and gotten his stuff. His wand was led in a black box with a red satin layer inside. He had been so proud when he bought his wand. His Mother had simply beamed. Remus rolled his chocolate brown eyes as Kelly gave Mr. Cuddles some tea and was talking avidly to Mrs. Patterson the Caterpillar. Remus' hair was light brown; he was a small boy and quite skinny, like an average 11-year-old boy.  
  
"Remmy, do you want tea?" Kelly asked. She couldn't quite say Remus yet, so had resorted to Remmy. It was quite sweet. Remus nodded smiling. Kelly was his only sibling, and he was protective over her. He had always watched out for her, even though she was only four. Ever since he had been on holiday in Russia with his mother and father and that pack of wolves had attacked him, he had only received one small bite on his leg. Little did he realise it was a werewolf that had bitten him. He had been six, and since that day on every full moon he would turn into a flesh-craving werewolf. He was only six and craving flesh. His mother felt guilty for not being there on time. She had been a few metres away; Remus had gone to inspect a small gold bird when it happened. And his Father had heard the screams and sprinted straight there and pulled the wolves off him, shooting curses and stunning charms. Remus was taken to St. Mungo's and they confirmed he had received a werewolf bite. He was frightened of going to school because he had never really had friends. He was frightened of what they might think when they found out what a monster he was. It made him feel ashamed some days.  
  
"Remus! Kelly! Come on! We're going now!" Their mother shouted from the kitchen. Remus stood up and walked into the kitchen with his sister, to leave for a shopping trip. He had protested saying he wanted to stay home and read, but his mother wouldn't have it and told him he had to come. So he grudgingly he got into his Father's car and they left for the nearest Muggle town.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily Evans lay on a sun lounge in her back garden by the pool. She had an out door pool, and was currently reading a book. The sun was shining, and she hadn't been able to resist sitting in the sun and reading. She had a glass of orange juice next to her; she picked it up and sipped it then placed it back down. It was rare you would see Lily Evans like this, she could usually be found inside scouring the family library for a book she hadn't read which was half the library. She had made it her mission to read every single book in that library, right now though she was reading 'Hogwarts: A History' the reason? She had received her letter accepting her to Hogwarts two weeks ago, and since had been to get her school stuff. All of this had become as a great surprise because Lily was a Muggle (non- magical). Her Mother, Michelle Evans, and her Father, Jonathon Evans had been ecstatic. Her sister, Petunia, had called her a freak and hadn't stopped since. Her brother Devon had written back happy for her. Devon was 20 years old, and in the army. He was considering leaving the army to do something else though.  
  
"What are you reading? Another book for that freak place?" Petunia taunted coming out into the garden. She was wearing a white halter neck top and light blue shorts, which Lily suspected were most probably hers.  
  
"Yep," Lily simply answered. A soft breeze blew Lily's pages and her fiery red hair. She had pulled it up into a bobble off her face so she could read; it was shoulder-length and strands kept falling down.  
  
"Do you think you'll make friends at the freak school?" Petunia asked. Lily's emerald green eyes flew to where Petunia was sat. At Lily's Primary School Petunia had enjoyed taunting her while she attended, making sure Lily made no friends. But that had only been for a year, the other three Petunia was at Comprehensive School, and Lily had the chance to prove who she really was. People began to respect Lily for living with someone like Petunia and putting up with her. By the time she had left, Lily had made many friends, much to Petunia's disappointment. It was likely, Lily thought, that if she made and friends at Hogwarts Petunia would do her best to turn them against her.  
  
"Yep," Lily said looking back at her page.  
  
"Do you think they'll be real friends?" Petunia asked.  
  
"I don't know Petunia, I don't know any of the people who will be in my house, let alone my year," Lily said. She swung her legs off the sun lounge, book-marked her page, slipped her feet into her flip-flops, picked up her glass and walked into the house. She placed her glass in the sink, and looked back out at Petunia. Petunia didn't know what real friends were anyway; she had only three real friends. The others hung around with her because they knew Petunia was the biggest gossiper in the school and had many secrets on all of them. Although Petunia had more bad points than good, she was still Lily's sister and Lily tried to get on with her, no matter how much she irritated her. Lily's eyes strayed to the clock, it was August 29th, a few days and she would be on the Hogwarts Express. She grinned. Lily was small for her age, but made up for it in her personality and her legendary redhead temper. She was pretty fierce when she wanted to be, but her personality was great. She was intelligent, funny, and sarcastic. She hoped she would make true friends at Hogwarts 


End file.
